


家教人物過去

by abc761012



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教師HITMAN REBORN!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 大部分是以自創人物為主，當然還有其他的人





	1. 晴守偉夫的過去(家教日常生活)

彭哥列的第九代晴守偉夫和妹妹蘇菲亞出生於希臘半島的武器富商家庭，所以偉夫並不只有體術強而已，同時偉夫也是一位很會用武器的人，這件事情彭哥列家族裡面的人很少知道，大概只有曾經在瓦利亞共事過的人才知道，而蘇菲亞在彭哥列就是用武器出名的人，但是只要是新進的武器偉夫一定會去使用，往往讓大家訝異很久，偉夫偶爾也會帶一些武器在身上，這些事情只有親近的手下才知道，當然約克和伊夫也知道這件事情。

「哥哥！」蘇菲亞叫著自己的哥哥。

「怎麼了嗎？」偉夫看著自己的妹妹。

「我們出去玩吧！」蘇菲亞拉著自己哥哥的衣服。

「好，我們出去玩吧！」偉夫決定和妹妹一起出去玩。

只是偉夫不知道這次出門後會發生一輩子都無法接受和抹滅的惡夢，他慶幸自己和妹妹逃過這場滅門血案，但是那樣子的惡夢卻纏著他和妹妹蘇菲亞一生，即使來到義大利偉夫還是沒有辦法忘記殺了自己父母的人，偉夫很想要找他們報仇，但偉夫也知道自己是無能為力的，那時候的記憶讓偉夫痛苦很久，蘇菲亞也清楚自己和哥哥是無法忘記那樣子的記憶，蘇菲亞也很清楚偉夫想要報仇的事情，但是很多事情並不是可以永遠如他們所願的。

和妹妹蘇菲亞一起玩耍後回家的偉夫看見家裡亂成一團，他們馬上就知道很多事情不對勁，他們馬上到客廳去看自己的父母親，但是他們看見他們一輩子無法忘記的畫面，他們的父母親倒臥在血泊當中，偉夫看見這樣的情形馬上遮住妹妹的眼睛，不讓妹妹看見這樣的情形，並且馬上把妹妹拉到一旁躲起來，因為他聽見一些聲音讓他有些不安，因此故意和妹妹躲在一旁等待他們離開，偉夫知道那些人是當地的黑幫，看樣子是不爽他們家的交易才來報復的。

之後偉夫帶著妹妹蘇菲亞開始流浪，他們利用自己父親生前所留下來的財產逃離希臘半島，他們就是想要逃離那些人的追殺，那些人一定知道他們沒有死的消息，所以偉夫決定逃離希臘半島來到義大利去，偉夫有受過歐洲語言的訓練，因此偉夫會說歐洲國家的語言，來到義大利後他們繼續流浪，偉夫總是很努力的保護蘇菲亞，死去的父母親早就在當地的警方幫助下安葬好，本來是想要把他們列入證人保護計畫，但偉夫馬上就拒絕，並且展現領導人的能力把事情都處理好、安排好，所有的武器都藏在一個隱密的地方，直到加入彭哥列後才把這些武器拿出來重見天日。

「哥哥，我好餓。」蘇菲亞拉著偉夫的衣袖。

「我知道了，妳在這裡等我，我去買吃的給妳。」偉夫拍拍妹妹的頭。

「嗯！好。」蘇菲亞開心的看著偉夫。

偉夫去幫妹妹買吃的東西，蘇菲亞乖乖的站在原地等待自己的哥哥，這時候有一群不安好心的人走上前準備抓蘇菲亞，偉夫看見這樣的情形馬上衝回去找自己的妹妹，蘇菲亞掙扎不讓那些人碰她，此時有一對夫婦看見這樣的情形馬上出手相救，狠狠的教訓那些人一頓，偉夫看見這樣的情形馬上把自己的妹妹抱在懷裡，就是不希望自己的妹妹受到任何的傷害，那位丈夫看見這樣的情形就知道他們是失去父母親的小孩，那位妻子和丈夫商量一下後就決定要收養他們這兩個小孩，偉夫很感謝他們救了他和妹妹兩人，但是卻不想要和他們一起走，畢竟他們兩兄妹是有仇家的，但是那位丈夫和妻子卻笑說沒關係，而且會幫忙他們處理仇家的問題。

救了他們兄妹的夫妻叫做萊恩和琳西，萊恩和琳西看見他們這樣的情形決定收養他們，偉夫知道他們沒有惡意後決定和他們一起走，蘇菲亞很高興總算不用再繼續流浪了，他們就要有一個新家，偉夫知道自己的妹妹很高興有人可以收養他們，但是自己就是無法忘懷父母親死亡的景象，那到底是因為什麼事情讓他們的父母親遭遇這樣的情形，死於非命的情形讓偉夫無法忘懷，偉夫真的無法理解這樣的情形，蘇菲亞很清楚自己的哥哥還是對那件事情耿耿於懷，父母親的死讓偉夫介懷很久。

萊恩和琳西是彭哥列的人員，萊恩是瓦利亞的成員之一，琳西次情報組的成員之一，兩人服侍彭哥列第七代首領法比歐，然而彭哥列裡面有幾位可愛的小孩，七代的守護者有小孩的人有兩位，是霧守耶夫和雲守魯夫，七代首領本身有一位很可愛的女兒，分家也有一位小孩會過來和大家一起玩耍，彭哥列的花園中常常會有小孩子的嬉鬧聲，因此萊恩和琳西把偉夫和蘇菲亞帶回彭哥列的時候，大家都非常的開心，萊恩和琳西結婚多年卻一直沒有孩子，所以能夠收養偉夫和蘇菲亞讓他們很高興。

「首領，我可以跟你請求一件事情嗎？」萊恩決定查明偉夫家庭的事故。

「這點你要去問芙洛蒂吧！瓦利亞歸她管。」法比歐苦笑的看著萊恩。

「我知道，但是你是彭哥列的首領，於情於理我應該問你才對。」萊恩直接跟法比歐說。

「哥哥，你要做什麼？」芙洛蒂走進首領辦公室。

「我想要調查一下偉夫和蘇菲亞的家世背景。」萊恩對自己的妹妹說。

「那就去呀！我也有點在意，畢竟軍火商滅門血案是很令人在意的。」芙洛蒂跟萊恩說。

「偉夫、蘇菲亞，吃飯了。」琳西叫兩人吃飯。

「好的，媽媽。」已經過了很多天讓蘇菲亞習慣琳西這位母親了。

「好。」儘管過了很多天偉夫還是不習慣。

琳西知道偉夫到現在還是很不習慣他們被收養的事實，雖然偉夫和蘇菲亞已經習慣在彭哥列生活，但是偉夫到現在還是不改口叫自己母親，也不叫自己的丈夫萊恩父親，那種感覺是那樣格格不入，萊恩和琳西總是很努力的想辦法打開偉夫的心房，他們努力的想辦法打開偉夫的心房，就是希望偉夫可以接納他們，他們把偉夫當成自己的孩子般的照顧，他們也知道偉夫有在努力的打開心房來接納他們，只是當初失去父母親的打擊太過大了，是需要時間療傷的，琳西和萊恩總是很努力的輔導偉夫，讓偉夫可以早些痊癒。

「舅媽，我還要吃。」蘭緹兒把碗盤推給琳西。

「好的，蘭緹兒真會吃呢！」琳西微笑的對蘭緹兒說。

「因為我在發育，媽媽說發育的小孩會吃很多。」蘭緹兒開心的對琳西說。

「媽媽，我還要吃。」蘇菲亞高興的把今天的飯菜給吃完。

「蘇菲亞真乖，每次都把飯給吃完了。」琳西高興的看著女兒。

「我吃飽了，阿姨，謝謝！」偉夫把碗盤給收拾好。

「琳西阿姨，謝謝，我也吃飽了。」伊夫把碗盤給收拾好。

「伊夫，可以幫我一個忙嗎？」琳西對伊夫眨眨眼。

「好的，琳西阿姨。」伊夫不知道琳西要做什麼。

「幫我開導、開導一下偉夫，可以嗎？」琳西對伊夫說。

「好的，琳西阿姨。」伊夫點頭。

伊夫覺得這件事情沒什麼大不了的，偉夫的遭遇跟他有點相似，所以他去勸勸偉夫或許會比較好，只是伊夫知道偉夫的傷口並不容易癒合的，看見自己的父母親過世是一件痛苦的事情，而且又是那種非自然死亡的樣子，那樣子是所有人都很難接受的，蘇菲亞因為年紀小的關係才會忘記那些事情，偉夫的年紀比較大所以記得很清楚自己的父母親是怎麼過世的，想要遺忘真的很困難，為此大家才不得已好好的幫忙偉夫脫離惡夢，讓偉夫可以接受全新的生活。

琳西因為無法生育的關係特別疼愛偉夫和蘇菲亞，萊恩也很高興可以收養他們兩兄妹，同時盡其所能的教導偉夫自己畢生所學的詠春拳，偉夫努力的學習詠春拳，甚至學習世界各地的拳法，體術有非常高的成就，這是大家所沒有想到的事情，萊恩很滿意偉夫的學習態度，對於偉夫總是讚賞有加，偉夫很高興可以學習許多的知識，當然萊恩不僅有教導偉夫，對於蘇菲亞更是用心不已，琳西和萊恩總是刻意培養這兩個孩子，栽培他們成為有用的人。

「偉夫，你在做什麼？」伊夫看見偉夫蹲在院子裡看花草。

「沒有，只是在想事情。」偉夫抬頭看了一下伊夫。

「無法接受琳西阿姨和萊恩叔叔嗎？」伊夫試探性的問偉夫。

「不會無法接受，只是不知道要如何開口罷了。」偉夫知道伊夫想要說什麼。

「這樣呀！琳西阿姨一直等你開口叫他一聲媽媽。」伊夫坐在偉夫的旁邊。

「嗯！我盡量。」偉夫不再多說什麼了。

伊夫知道偉夫有些煩惱，但是如果偉夫不說的話他也不想開口問，偉夫知道伊夫不會去過問自己的事情，所以選擇不把事情給說出來，偉夫其實想要一個人靜靜，伊夫靜靜的陪伴偉夫，有相同遭遇的兩人感情並不錯，偉夫不排斥伊夫，對伊夫只有兄弟般的感情，偉夫知道法比歐的朋友之子約克喜歡伊夫，對自己非常有敵意，伊夫對此很不高興，他討厭約克對偉夫總是有敵意，明明偉夫就沒有得罪約克，何必這樣對待偉夫，常常伊夫會生氣的和約克理論，但偉夫卻不是很在意。

「偉夫會討厭我們嗎？」伊夫突然問出這句話。

「不會，你就不要想太多了。」偉夫摸摸伊夫的頭。

「可是約克總是那樣對待你。」伊夫知道偉夫總是受到約克的敵意。

「我又不會在意，因為那是約克喜歡你的關係。」偉夫並不在意這種小事情。

「偉夫，你人真好。」伊夫很高興可以擁有偉夫這位兄弟。

「你也是的，伊夫。」偉夫微笑的告訴伊夫。

「你這傢伙，給我離伊夫遠點！」約克不爽的大吼。

「我先回房了，別跟約克生氣了。」偉夫拍拍伊夫的肩膀。

「約克，你不要給我太過分了，偉夫又沒有做什麼事情。」伊夫不高興的跟約克對質。

「我就是不喜歡他碰你！」約克很堅持這件事情。

「那又怎樣，偉夫是我的兄弟，你是我的誰？有什麼權力這樣管我。」伊夫不爽約克對待偉夫的態度。

「這…」約克一時不知道要說什麼。

「不要這麼欺負偉夫，我會生氣的。」伊夫不去理約克。

「對不起，伊夫，我下次不會這樣了。」約克追著伊夫走。

「誰理你呀！」伊夫不想要去理約克。

萊恩仔細的把偉夫和蘇菲亞之所以家破人亡的關係給找出來，原因似乎是因為偉夫的父親本來就有和義大利的黑手黨有生意上的來往，但是不知道什麼原因讓那個家族的首領非常的生氣，因此買通當地的黑幫把偉夫的父母親給殺死，萊恩後來有把這件事情告訴偉夫，偉夫知道後就沒有多說什麼，從此一直把那個家族的名字給記著，總有一天偉夫會要那個家族的首領付出代價，好安慰自己的父母親在天之靈，偉夫也有把所有的軍火拿到彭哥列當中，但是偉夫的冷靜真的讓人感到害怕。

長大後偉夫接觸到一次的任務親手把那個家族的人全部殲滅，伊夫看見這樣的情形也沒有多說什麼，八代更是沒有道理去阻止偉夫想要做的事情，瓦利亞的人本來就是負責暗殺任務，所以八代對於這樣的事情一點也不會訝異，倒是很高興偉夫可以把那個家族的人全部殺光，想要挑戰彭哥列還真是自不量力的家族，讓偉夫親手殺了那些人也未嘗不是件好事情，畢竟伊夫也血洗自己的家族重新建立新的家族，把制度給用的很好，讓所有人不敢反抗新任的霍華休斯家族首領，讓他們知道要是背叛的話下場會是怎樣。

但是大家都沒有料想到偉夫最疼愛的妹妹蘇菲亞竟然會被別的家族的人給殺死，蘇菲亞愛上了敵對家族的人，甚至懷有那個人的骨肉，對於這點偉夫還可以容忍，但是那個家族卻不知死活的挑戰彭哥列，因此兩個家族決定要火拼，蘇菲亞生下孩子後決定參戰，當然瓦利亞的人員和六位守護者全部一起上場，蘇菲亞一個大意就這樣喪失自己的生命，偉夫痛苦的抱著自己的妹妹，祈求她不要離開人世間。

「哥哥…孩子…就…交給…你了…」蘇菲亞說完話就斷氣。

「蘇菲亞～」偉夫仰天長嘯吐出所有恨意。

「你們這些傢伙，我要你們付出代價！」偉夫只用一個人的力量就把敵對的家族全部解決。

後來偉夫把自己關在房間當中，伊夫看見這樣的情形非常的不捨，只好去勸勸偉夫要他不要這樣做了，偉夫經歷太多的傷心事情，先是父母親被殺，再來是養父母因為一次的任務當中被敵方暗算身亡，之後又是妹妹在這場火拼的事件中身亡，偉夫不知道自己到底是不是掃把星，在他身邊的人總是不得好死，每次經過這樣的情形就讓偉夫關在房間當中一陣子，其實偉夫也知道養父母死亡的那件事情並不只有自己傷心而已，蘭緹兒的母親也是在那場事件當中身亡，即使毀了敵方的家族也無法喚回已經死去的親人。

偉夫在大家的幫忙下振作起來，九代上任後被選為九代的晴之守護者，負責保護九代首領的安全，同時偉夫也盡心盡力的撫養自己的姪女，雖然妹妹蘇菲亞的死亡是在自己成為守護者後，但是偉夫卻還是無怨無悔的接下這個位子，還有好好的照顧自己的姪女，把她取名跟自己妹妹是一樣的名字，視為自己的女兒一般來照顧，就像是當年萊恩和琳西這樣的對他們視如己出，現在偉夫的身邊有一個可以依靠的人，這樣讓大家放心許多，賽維爾一定可以好好的照顧偉夫，醫治偉夫心底深處的傷口的，大家是這樣期望的。End


	2. 喬安娜的過去

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此篇可配合想要跟你飛那篇一起看

喬安娜．霍華休斯是霍華休斯家族首領的女兒，也是霍華休斯家族的第三千金小姐，喜歡的人是喬治亞．六道，六道家族的次子，家人有父母親和哥哥以及兩位姊姊，一家人的相處方式是那樣的和諧，因為喬安娜是非常善良的女孩子，所以家裡面有很多黑手黨的事情都不去讓喬安娜參與，喬治亞也非常的保護喬安娜，不願意喬安娜去接觸那些事情，當然喬安娜非常的依賴喬治亞，儘管從小身體就不是很好，但是喬安娜還是很嚮往天空外面的自由，喬治亞總是會適時的帶著喬安娜出去走走，兩人之間的默契是那樣的好，感情是那樣的堅定。

「我可愛的安娜，妳在想什麼呢？」喬治亞輕輕的撫摸他心愛的天使的臉頰。

「喬治亞，我想要出去，待在家裡好無聊喔！」喬安娜看著窗外的景色。

「不行喔！我可愛的安娜，妳的感冒還沒有好喔！」喬治亞輕輕的撫摸喬安娜美麗的秀髮。

「你都這樣說，人家真的好想要出去～」喬安娜開始任性起來。

「我的安娜，妳要是乖乖休息的話，明天聖誕節我們就出去走走。」喬治亞知道美麗的人兒的心思。

「真的嗎？就這樣說定囉！」喬安娜很高興可以和喬治亞一起出去玩。

「當然了。」喬治亞喜歡看美麗的人兒笑起來的樣子。

「傳說聖誕節的時候情侶在懈寄生下面接吻的話，就可以永遠的在一起。」喬安娜想起這段傳說。

「那麼我的安娜想要和誰在一起呢？」喬治亞明知故問。

「喬治亞知道的嘛！還要問人家。」喬安娜嘟著嘴說。

「是啊！我知道。」喬治亞把自己最喜歡的人攬在懷中。

「最喜歡喬治亞了。」喬安娜很高興的依偎在喬治亞的懷中。

喬安娜總是會摸摸喬治亞的手，喬安娜很喜歡、很喜歡喬治亞的雙手，喬安娜知道被喬治亞擁抱有一種幸福的感覺，那種幸福的感覺是最令人安心的感覺，也是喬安娜最喜歡的感覺，就是因為很安心、很安心，喬安娜才會那樣的喜歡待在喬治亞的身邊，喬治亞的寵溺和疼愛喬安娜全部都接收的到，畢竟她是那樣的喜歡和對方在一起，喬治亞總是會用自己的方式去寵愛喬安娜，兩人之間的感情是那樣的堅定不移，亞拉當很高興喬治亞是那樣的疼愛喬安娜，可以看見他們之間有好的歸屬，亞拉當真的很高興。

喬安娜總是會很依賴喬治亞，只要可以在喬治亞的身邊喬安娜什麼事情都做的出來，反正喬安娜可以對喬治亞任性，喬治亞雖然會無奈喬安娜的任性，但是大多喬治亞都是會妥協的，畢竟不管怎麼說喬安娜在喬治亞的眼中是那樣的可愛，只不過是比較任性一點而已，喬安娜的一切已經是喬治亞生命當中的全部，既然是無法失去的人，喬治亞理所當然的會好好的保護喬安娜，儘管喬治亞是那樣的怨恨黑手黨的存在，卻總是會好好的保護自己最愛的女人，從小只依賴自己卻又離不開的女人，也是自己最心愛的天使。

「小喬，妳不要霸佔我可愛的弟弟，我有事情想要和他出去呢！」伊森夫用戲謔的言語說出這句話。

「小伊好小氣喔！喬治亞借給我又不會怎樣～」喬安娜氣嘟嘟的跟伊森夫說。

「好了啦！乖乖在家裡，我很快就會回來的。」喬治亞給予喬安娜一個安心的吻。

「嗯！」喬安娜乖乖的點頭。

「不許一個人偷跑出去，不然明天不跟妳出去了。」喬治亞捏捏喬安娜的鼻子。

「好～～」喬安娜有氣無力的說。

喬治亞和伊森夫離開喬安娜的房間去處理事情，亞拉當總是會叫他們去處理一些事情，喬治亞很慶幸這件事情不是任務，要不然他就會很麻煩，畢竟不管怎麼說明天都已經答應喬安娜出去了，當然亞拉當對於這些事情總是會妥協，作為父親的亞拉當最怕小女兒哭泣的樣子，喬安娜要是哭泣的話除了喬治亞以外就真的沒有人可以安撫，因此只要喬治亞答應過喬安娜的事情，亞拉當都不會派遣任務給喬治亞的，以免喬安娜任性起來沒有人可以安撫，緹雅娜和莉莉亞以及奧古斯都也很清楚這件事情。

喬安娜因為感冒還沒有好的關係所以不能出去，因此喬安娜待在房間很無聊決定拿一本書出來看，喬安娜其實很清楚自己總是大病小病不斷，體質虛弱的她總是很容易生病，也因為這樣的關係讓喬治亞總是會照顧她，喬安娜很小的時候就很喜歡喬治亞，當初看見喬治亞被新興起的彭哥列家族的首領喬托給挖角去後，喬安娜就很少可以看見喬治亞了，好不容易因為自己生病的關係喬治亞回到家族當中來陪伴自己，喬安娜很高興喬治亞回到家族當中照顧她，只要有喬治亞在身邊喬安娜總是會感到安心。

「我可愛的安娜，要不要出門了？」喬治亞微笑的問喬安娜。

「好呀！我已經換好衣服了。」喬安娜很高興的抱著喬治亞。

「那走吧！」喬治亞摸摸喬安娜的頭。

「好～」喬安娜很高興挽著喬治亞的手。

喬安娜很高興可以和喬治亞一起出門，喬安娜總是會依賴喬治亞，他們總是會去義大利最美麗的水都威尼斯，安康聖母教堂是喬安娜最喜歡去的地方，雖然喬治亞很不喜歡去教堂，但是會因為喬安娜的關係喬治亞總是會陪伴喬安娜一起去，喬安娜知道自己的男友是有多麼的好，喬治亞是多麼的疼愛自己，很多事情喬安娜都很清楚，喬安娜總是會想盡辦法拯救喬治亞的內心，只要可以讓喬治亞開心喬安娜就會很高興。

喬安娜總是希望喬治亞可以過的很好，喬安娜是那樣的善良，希望自己身邊的人可以過的很好，當然喬治亞是喬安娜一生當中最重要的人，喬安娜自然會希望喬治亞可以安心的生活，在黑手黨的世界當中可以安心的生活，喬安娜總是喜歡依偎在喬治亞的身邊，待在喬治亞身邊喬安娜真的很高興，那種無可言喻的安心的感覺讓喬安娜很喜歡，喬治亞很了解喬安娜的一切，兩人在一起的時間已經有很多年，從小就在一起的兩人當然會了解對方到底在想什麼事情，喬治亞的溫柔只僅限於喬安娜一人而已。

「我可愛的安娜，妳在想什麼事情呢？」喬治亞微笑的看著喬安娜。

「吶！喬治亞，我…」喬安娜有很想要說的話。

「我可愛的安娜懷孕了？」喬治亞摸摸喬安娜的臉頰。

「嗯…」喬安娜點頭。

「那就把孩子生下來呀！妳一直以來不是這樣希望的嗎？」喬治亞很高興有自己的骨肉。

「對不起，結果喬治亞還是要繼承家族的一切。」喬安娜擔心喬治亞承受不了。

「不會的，我可愛的安娜。」喬治亞是心甘情願的接手。

喬安娜很高興可以和喬治亞組成一個家庭，現在自己的肚子裡面有喬治亞的骨肉喬安娜很高興，以前自己最希望的事情已經發生了，可是不知道為什麼喬安娜就是擔心喬治亞，喬安娜不希望喬治亞去接手家族的首領之位，因為喬安娜是多麼的了解喬治亞是那樣的討厭黑手黨的一切，可是喬治亞為了自己卻是那樣心甘情願的接下來，那種痛苦是沒有人知道的，喬安娜不希望喬治亞這樣痛苦下去，喬安娜比任何人都知道自己沒有喬治亞是沒有辦法活下去的，她好愛、好愛喬治亞，怎麼樣也不想要失去喬治亞的一切。

「小傻瓜，我不會有事情的，我會一直在妳的身邊的。」喬治亞微笑的看著喬安娜。

「嗯！我果然還是最喜歡喬治亞了。」喬安娜很喜歡看喬治亞微笑的樣子。

孩子的出生讓他們的家庭變得很完整，喬安娜在家裡相夫教子的樣子讓喬治亞微笑，喬安娜幸福的樣子讓大家都看見，喬安娜是那樣的愛著自己最愛的人，能夠和自己最愛的人在一起生活是多麼的幸福，喬安娜深信喬治亞的雙手是用來保護人的，保護一個對自己最重要的人，那個人很巧的就是自己，喬安娜很高興可以認識喬治亞這樣好的丈夫，比什麼人都還要來的好，喬安娜從第一眼見面就愛上的人，喬治亞在喬安娜的心中佔了很大的份量，那個份量是沒有人可以替代的，當年他們在懈寄生下面擁吻，代表他們會永遠的在一起，同時他們也在日落的嘆息橋下面擁吻，能夠比別人都還要來的幸福。

幸福的生活持續很久，但是家庭生活卻僅僅持續十五年而已，喬治亞的離開差點沒有讓喬安娜崩潰，先是最疼愛自己的大姐過世，現在是自己最愛的丈夫過世，那種痛不欲生的感覺讓喬安娜感到很不舒服，或許喬安娜會怨恨上天那樣的不公平，可是喬安娜也清楚那是喬治亞自己選擇的路，就是因為那是喬治亞的選擇，喬安娜根本不能多說什麼，儘管自己是那樣的傷心難過也是一樣，喬安娜比任何人都還要來的了解喬治亞，她的愛情早在一開始的時候就註定是這樣的結果，愛情已經開花結果，但是終究還是抵不過命運的一切，留下了和自己擁有同樣基因的孩子，那是喬治亞留給喬安娜最好的禮物，也是喬安娜最寶貝的禮物，畢竟那是她和喬治亞的骨肉。

「對不起、對不起，喬治亞，現在的我就算任性也沒有人會安慰我了。」喬安娜跪在喬治亞的棺木旁邊摸著喬治亞冰冷的臉頰。

「我好想你喔！雖然我知道這是你的選擇，但是我還是好生氣，好生氣你為什麼要這樣離我而去。」喬安娜放聲大哭的樣子讓孩子們很心疼。

「我們的愛情果然還是抵不過命運的選擇，如果我在多了解你的話，是不是就不會發生這樣的事情呢？你說呢？喬治亞。」喬安娜眼淚一滴滴的滴在喬治亞的衣服上面。

目送喬治亞安葬後喬安娜接手家族的事物，儘管從小被保護的很好，但是喬安娜不致於不了解家族的運作，喬安娜想要維持的是自己丈夫的一份尊嚴，那個比任何人還要看的中的尊嚴，喬安娜最愛的人是那樣的守護自己的家族和彭哥列家族，因此喬安娜不管怎麼說都有守護好這兩個家族的一切，因為那是喬治亞最想要守護的東西，偶爾喬安娜總是會坐在窗邊看著外面的風景，喬治亞還在世的時候總是會送上一杯自己喜歡喝的飲料，然後一起坐下來陪伴自己說話，那種感覺是那樣的美好，現在卻早已不復存在，喬安娜收起自己的眼淚和痛苦，決心好好的領導家族的一切，不會放棄家族的榮耀以及自己的尊嚴的。

「我可愛的安娜，我愛妳，別哭，我會永遠在妳的身邊的。」喬安娜好像聽見風聲這樣對她說。

「喬治亞，謝謝你，我的愛。」喬安娜忍住自己的眼淚。

一份存在多年的感情是那樣的不容易忘記，經過許多風風雨雨的他們早就已經把自己的愛情打造的多麼的堅定，就算自己最愛的人已經過世，可是風聲還是會把自己最愛的人想要說的話語帶給自己，喬安娜總是可以從風聲當中聽見自己最愛的人的聲音，那種堅定不移的信念和感情是令人讚頌的，喬安娜偶爾也會翻開相簿來懷念以前的事情，喬安娜比任何人都要清楚每次喬治亞照相的時候，那種幸福的表情總是會出現在喬治亞的臉上，那是很久以前就不曾見到的表情，把悲傷化為想念，把想念化為言語，把言語化為最深刻的感情，一輩子這樣思念自己最愛的人，直到自己也去和最愛的人見面，到了那時一句句想要說的言語只會化成『我愛你』這三個字。

喬安娜把悲傷又軟弱的自己收起來，給別人看見的自己是那樣的溫柔卻又不失首領的尊嚴，帶領家族走過繁盛的一切，告訴自己的兒子和侄子、孫子說要好好守護這個家族的一切，那樣堅定不移的信念是喬安娜從喬治亞的身上看見的，喬安娜不會把自己的軟弱和悲傷呈現給別人看見，那樣子的自己只有身邊最親的人可以看見，當然唯一可以看見的人已經不再這個人世當中，自然就沒有人可以看見這樣的喬安娜，畢竟喬安娜不喜歡讓喬治亞以外的人看見自己悲傷和軟弱的樣子，就算要哭泣喬安娜也會獨自一人在房間當中啜泣，那時候她會感覺到喬治亞就在自己的身邊。

「吶！喬治亞，下輩子我們有緣的話，來生再成為夫妻吧！我愛你。」奄奄一息的喬安娜說出自己的願望。End


End file.
